Traidor
by Bel S.W
Summary: O que aconteceu depois da morte dos Potters? O que levou Severo a se tornar um espião para a ordem? Short. Por favor gente, fic melhor que o resumo...


**N/A: Isso é só um trecho de como eu imagino as coisas depois que os Potter morreram. Não é parte de nenhuma fanfic.**

**Nada é meu, é tudo da J.K...bla bla bla...**

Traidor

A notícia se espalhou rapidamente por toda Londres. Em cada casa de bruxos havia festa, em cada mansão havia banquetes e em cada bar as pessoas brindavam a Harry Potter: o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Mesmo uma semana depois as pessoas ainda comemoravam. Apesar de alguns comensais ainda estarem à solta, da morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter e apesar do fato de Sirius Black ter sido condenado a prisão perpetua em Azkabam era impossível não sorrir a idéia de Lorde Voldemort estar morto. Parecia que as coisas não podiam estar melhores.

Mas para um homem elas não podiam ter saído mais errado. Severo Snape não tinha idéia que causaria a morte dos Potter ao contar Voldemort sobre a profecia. Quando descobriu o plano do Lorde, Severo foi imediatamente procurar o único homem que confiaria nele. Mas não tivera coragem para encará-lo e acabou acovardando no ultimo momento.

E é por isso que naquela noite Severo se dirigiu ao cemitério da cidade. Ele se ajoelhou sobre o tumulo mais forido do cemitério, onde havia a estatua de um homem e uma mulher. O homem abraçava a mulher pela cintura e os dois sorriam. Quase reais. Severo dirigiu se olhar à inscrição:

**Aqui jaz**

**Tiago e Lílian Potter**

"**Por que pobre é o amor que pode ser descrito"**

**As melhores pessoas que se poderia conhecer, aos melhores amigos que se poderia ter, ao melhor exemplo de amor que alguém poderia algum dia encontrar.**

Morreram do mesmo jeito que passaram à vida: juntos. Severo não conseguia tirar os olhos da estatua de Lílian Potter que sorria para ele, quase como se quisesse lhe dizer que a culpa não havia sido dele. Mas havia. E ele sabia disso. Subitamente se levantou e fez sua decisão. O procuraria e dessa vez seguiria até o fim.

Severo depositou um lírio azul sobre o tumulo, e sem olhar para trás saiu do cemitério e desaparatou.

O que ele não sabia é que alguém o tinha observado desde o momento em que entrara lá. Pedro Pettigrew voltou a sua forma humana e ainda deu uma espiada para fora dos portões do cemitério para se certificar que Severo havia ido embora.

Como Snape havia feito a pouco, Rabicho se aproximou da estatua e leu a inscrição. Primeiro dirigiu seu olhar a estatua de Tiago que ele podia jurar que não sorria mais. Ele o culpava não somente pela sua morte e de Lílian, mas por Sirius também. Pedro desviou os olhos. Por que ele sabia que o verdadeiro culpado da morte dos Potter era ele.

Depois dirigiu seu olhar a Lílian que o encarava com aqueles lindos olhos. Mesmo em vida, Lílian sempre conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se desconfortável somente virando seus olhos para ele. Ela também o culpava.

Quando ele se transformou novamente em rato e saiu pelos portões do cemitério, Rabicho não tinha idéia que encontraria os Weasleys e mais tarde o filho das pessoas que ele mandou para morte. E ele não sabia que toda noite ele dormiria sonhando com os olhos verdes de Lílian Potter. Que eles o encarariam desapontados, com raiva e tristeza. E também não sabia que sua mente iria longe o suficiente para que todos os dias ao deitar-se ele pudesse ouvir a voz de Lílian, lhe sussurrando a incontestável verdade: _"Traidor..."_

o.0.O.0.o

Severo passou receoso pelos grandes portões de Hogwarts e se dirigiu a sala do diretor ignorando os alunos que o seguiam com os olhos. Ele acertou na primeira tentativa a senha e abriu sem cerimônia a porta da sala de Alvo Dumbledore.

Para sua surpresa ele estava sentado na sua escrivaninha encarando o exato lugar por onde ele entrara e sorria bondosamente.

- Severo! A que devo o prazer dessa visita? – Alvo lhe ofereceu o lugar a sua frente o qual Severo se sentou ainda de cabeça baixa.

Ele não entendia o motivo que impedia Dumbledore de delatá-lo aos aurores. Era quase como se o bondoso velhinho soubesse que ele tinha que contá-lo algo primeiro.

Severo levantou a cabeça:

- Eu tenho certeza que o senhor já sabe que sou um Comensal da Morte, então não é necessário que finja surpresa. É justamente sobre Voldemort que vim lhe falar, professor... Sobre Voldemort e sobre a profecia.

Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada, esperando que Severo concluísse.

- Quando contei a ele sobre a profecia não esperava tais conseqüências. E me arrependo. O senhor sabe que o Potter salvou a minha vida quando ainda estudávamos aqui, e agora que está morto não vejo como posso retribuir o favor. O senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu que Voldemort vai voltar. Em um, dez ou vinte anos, não importa. Mais ele vai voltar. E é por isso que quero pedir para deixar-me me tornar um espião... Um espião da Ordem.

Dumbledore se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e encarou Severo pelos óculos meia-lua.

- Então, você gostaria de se tornar um espião, para que pudesse pagar sua divida com Tiago Potter.

Severo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Dumbledore sorriu.

- Mas diga-me Severo. Justo você que foi sempre tão inteligente, não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma mentira mais convincente?

Snape ignorou o sorriso maroto de Dumbledore e negou.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Então eu presumo que isso também não tenha absolutamente nada haver com a sua paixão por Lílian?

Dessa vez Severo não soube o que dizer, encarou o diretor alguns segundos, fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

- Como sabe?

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Sabe, Severo, chega um momento na vida de qualquer diretor em que ele se encontra um tanto quanto... entediado. E ele começa a procurar um hobby. O meu era observar os alunos. E depois de tantos anos, eu aprendi há fazer isso muito bem. Não foi muito difícil perceber que os olhares que lançava a Lílian, eram bem mais que uma simples paixonite de criança.

Dumbledore esperou um pouco pela resposta de Severo, mas ele não disse nada. Só abriu os olhos e encarou o chão.

- E que tal se agora você me contasse o verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui?

Snape manteve a cabeça baixa.

- Eu realmente a amava. Ela me defendia e era tão carinhosa. Seria impossível não se apaixonar.

- Ela realmente foi sempre muito bonita.

- E eu achava que se ela não queria nada comigo, pelo menos não queria nada com o Potter – continuou Severo – E depois que eles começaram a sair, eu fiquei... – mordeu os lábios tentando achar uma palavra apropriada – chateado. E encontrei nas Artes das Trevas uma distração. Assim pelo menos eu não ficava pensando nela. E quando eu soube que o Lorde tinha associado ela, justamente ela, à profecia tudo voltou a minha mente. Primeiro eu achei que ele só mataria o Potter e o filho dele, mas depois...

Fez uma pausa e finalmente ousou encarar o diretor nos olhos.

- E é por isso que eu gostaria de me tornar um espião, senhor. Eu gostaria de me redimir com ela. Mesmo que agora ela não esteja mais aqui.

Dumbledore colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Está consciente que isso traria grande risco pessoal ao senhor?

- Estou.

- E mesmo assim está decidido?

- Sim.

- Pois bem, Severo. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu acredito em você. Precisamos mesmo de um novo professor de poções. Não gostaria...

Severo o interrompeu.

- Eu ficaria honrado, senhor.

Dumbledore sorriu e se levantou.

- Muito bem Severo, eu só tenho uma ultima pergunta: Estaria pronto para fazer tudo que eu mandar? E não brinco Severo. Tudo mesmo.

- Sim, senhor – disse decidido.

- Espero que saiba que me fez uma promessa e espero que a cumpra.

Dumbledore não sabia, mas não havia o que se preocupar. Severo o obedeceria até o ultimo momento, e apesar de relutante concordaria até em matá-lo para salvar Draco Malfoy.

- É claro que a muitas coisas que precisamos discutir, mas estou certo que agora o que você precisa é descansar. Mas não acho que teremos muitos problemas com Voldemort, pelo menos por enquanto.

- De qualquer jeito o Lorde não pode nem tocar o filho do Potter. Não temos com o que nos preocupar.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Severo. Acho que Voldemort achará um jeito de poder tocá-lo.

- Eu não creio professor.

- Pois eu lhe digo que sim. Você verá.

- Eu lhe digo o mesmo, senhor. **(1)**

Dumbledore saiu de sua sala e Severo o seguiu. Sabia que agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás. Mas pela primeira vez na sua vida, Severo achou que não seria tão mal quando os Comensais descobrissem e o chamassem de traidor.

Por que pela primeira vez na vida, Severo sentiu que estava do lado certo e poderia até se orgulhar quando o chamassem de _traidor._

**FIM**

**N/A: 1-...**_ E estava certo, ele pode me tocar sem se machucar, ele tocou meu rosto._

_Por um instante fugaz, Harry viu um brilho que lembrava triunfo nos olhos do diretor..._

_Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo(pág.553)_

**Pegaram? É por isso q o Dumbie fico assim. Por q no fim ele tava certo. Ele ganhou a discussão!**

**Mas enfim o que acharam?**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!**


End file.
